


Oh God, This is Embarrassing

by Gayhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayhaught/pseuds/Gayhaught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being attacked at the Homestead, Waverly lays down with Nicole to - embarrassingly - retell the day's events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God, This is Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. It probably won't be all that great. I ran it through a website for essays and it checked for grammar so that hopefully won't be a problem. I am open to criticism and would greatly appreciate any comments you decide to leave. Thanks for checking out my fic! I hope you like it!

What a night. Just about 4 hours ago, the Homestead was attacked by a bunch of assholes. Oh, and Waverly had gotten shot. Luckily, it was just a graze. Once she was all patched up, Waverly called Nicole, and she came over immediately. She only stopped to say hi to Wynonna and let her know she was there. Nicole rushed up the stairs and into the youngest Earp's room, where Waverly sat, looking at the door.

"You came," Waverly said with a sigh of relief.

"Of course I did. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"A very shitty one," she replied, and they both laughed. "Come here." Nicole went to the bed and sat on the edge. Waverly motioned for her to move up as she made room for Nicole. She laid down and Waverly rested her head on Nicole's chest.

"How are you feeling," Nicole asked, worry evident on her face.

"Okay, I guess. It hurts like hell." Nicole leaned down to kiss her head. "I'm really glad you came. I needed someone to hold me," she said as she snuggled into Nicole even more.

"Waves, it goes without saying that I will always show up to cuddle you." Waverly giggled at that, and Nicole felt her heart melt at the sound. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened?"

"Well, it was just Dolls and I sitting at the table, having a conversation. Out of nowhere bullets started flying through the window and there was a smoke bomb in our room. I started crawling to stay hidden while Dolls returned fire. I hid in the kitchen with my shotgun, and decided I wanted to put some holes in those shiteaters. Turns out that wasn't my best idea ever. The ass I was shooting at got me, and I was on the floor seconds after. Outside, Wynonna and Willa burst out of the shed and rapid fired. Soon enough, the few left standing fled, and my sisters came in to make sure we were okay. I walked out to them, but almost immediately fell to the ground. Willa was eager as hell to get back out there and hunt for them, being the fantastic sister she is. Wynonna wanted to make sure I was okay before she left. Dolls said it was just a graze, but fuck did it hurt. He stayed with me as Wynonna went to find Willa. When they got back, Wynonna started dressing my wound and - oh god," Waverly blushed profusely, and covered her face with her hands.

"What is it, Waves," Nicole asked with slight concern. She couldn't tell if Waverly was embarrassed or upset.

"I - oh no - I may have sorta kinda came out to Wynonna. But it's not important goodnight!" Waverly pulled a blanket up and over her head and buried her face in Nicole's arms. Nicole just laughed.

"Oh, come on Waves, how bad could it have been," she replied, but she couldn't stop a giggle as she watched her girlfriend bury herself in the blanket. "You can tell me," Nicole said as she tickled Waverly.

"Oh this is so not fair," Waverly exclaimed with fake anger, trying to escape Nicole's fast hands. "I'm injured, this has to be some sort of crime!"

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me what happened." Nicole tickled every part of Waverly she could get her hands on, being extra careful so she didn't touch her wound.

"I will never give up!" Waverly climbed on top of Nicole in the hopes of pinning her arms down, but before she could even move her hands, Nicole kissed her hard and fast. And then she was laying next to her again, with no coherent thought on what just happened.

"So, are ya gonna tell me or not, Waves," Nicole asked with a devilish smirk.

"Fine. I guess so," she fake grumbled.

"See? That's the spirit!" Nicole moved so Waverly could sit up and tell her story.

"So Wynonna was dressing my wound, taking extra precautions to make sure it wouldn't get infected or bleed anymore. I asked her if she thought it would scar. After all, I did freaking get shot. She told me dudes dig scars. Which yeah, is true, but I had a more pressing thought in my mind. So I asked her - oh god this is so embarrassing - I asked her if chicks dig scars." Waverly buried herself back into Nicole's chest. Nicole did her best to hold back a laugh. "We just looked at each other for a second, neither speaking, before Dolls walked in. He told us that the coast was clear and I was left to think about what I'd just said. After everything settled down and my wound was thoroughly taken care of, Wynonna suggested that I lay down and not really do anything strenuous tonight. Then I ended up calling you and here we are. I cannot believe I said that to Wynonna. What's she gonna think? Is she gonna be okay with it? God, why do I always make a fool of myself? 'Do chicks dig scars?' god what is wrong with me?" Waverly tried burying herself further into Nicole's chest, but to no avail. She sighed and pulled the blanket back onto her body, this time to keep her warm.

"Oh Waves, I'm sure she'll be fine. But right now we should take her advice and get some sleep. You've had one hell of a day, babe, and I'm sure tomorrow will have even more crazy shit for us." Nicole said as she positioned the pillows and her body so that they were both comfortable.

"I guess you're right. And thanks again for coming over. It means a lot," Waverly replied with a yawn. She reached over to turn off the lamp.

"Goodnight Waverly."

"Goodnight Nicole." Waverly snuggled up to Nicole, trying to get as close as humanly possible. Nicole wrapped her arms tightly around her. It was a little cramped with two people in a twin bed, but neither wanted the other to leave. Once they were both comfortable and ready for sleep to overcome them, Nicole spoke again.

"Hey Waves," she whispered.

"Yeah, Nicole?"

"Chicks do," she said, kissing her forehead.


End file.
